What Happened After
by maybeitisnt
Summary: What happened to Ron and Hermione after the battle for Hogwarts, the story leading up to the epiloge... rated T because Im paranoid (complete)
1. The battle is over, we won

This is my first try at fanfic, so be nice! It's a work in progress, because I don't even know what is going to happen (well I've got a vague idea but not the whole story yet…) DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling; otherwise I would defiantly have better things to do. (Also, I know S.P.U.G. already exists, so nobody badger me about that one)

The battle had taken its toll on Hermione Granger and all she could think of was her nice cosy bed back in London. Ron watched as Hermoine sank into a chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, closing her eyes and finally nodding off. He almost smiled at the expression on her sleeping face, because she looked so young and untroubled. Untroubled… they (Hermione, him and Harry) had been through so much this year, hunting for horcruxes, defending Hogwarts, and losing people that they had loved. He counted off names; Dumbledore, Dobby, Lupin and Tonks, and among the dead, Fred. Fred, who had been alive only hours ago, sitting in the room of requirement with him, now lay with the others who had fallen in the battle in the great hall. Ron felt the sofa sink down even further, announcing Harry's arrival.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked cautiously. Slowly, Ron looked at him, and sighed. "No, but I will be, don't worry about me." Harry gave his best friend one last look, and walked across the common room to Ginny. By this time, Hermione had woken up from her peaceful, dreamless slumber, and she looked around bleary-eyed, until she saw a shock of red hair. She stumbled towards Ron, and sat down next to him, her head on his shoulder. Ron smiled inwardly at this and he put his arm around her and grinned down. Hermione smiled up at Ron, before drifting off to sleep again. He didn't wake her, because he already knew how a sleep-deprived Hermione acted and he wasn't keen to repeat that scene over again. Sleep soon came to Ron Weasley, who rested well, knowing that Voldermort could never harm anyone ever again.

When they woke up, the atmosphere in the room had changed, it seemed like all the students were expecting something, or someone. But before any questions could be asked, Professor McGonagall emerged from the portrait of the fat lady, who concealed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and said, in her usually brisk tone, "Potter, Weasley, Granger, a word if you will."

Hermione got up, conscious of the fact that her head had been, moments ago, in Ron's lap. It seemed that Ron had noticed this too, because he gave her a cheeky grin. Harry, Ron and Hermione all followed Professor McGonagall down to Dumbledore's office (Professor McGonagall's office, they all mentally corrected themselves) and stood on the rising staircase, hidden by a gargoyle who had been knocked over in the fight, and was now mumbling incessantly to itself. Harry and Ron saw a moment of grief flash across Hermione's face and knew that she was probably thinking of starting a S.P.U.G., Society for the Protection of Ugly Gargoyles, because she'd already said herself, Goblins don't need protection. A small jolt as the staircase stopped brought them all back to earth. Standing in the Headmistresses office were the heads of house, Kinglsey Shacklebolt and none other than Cornelius Fudge, former minister for magic. Fudge stood there fidgeting with his lime-green bowler hat, looking like the shadow of the man he'd seen at his hearing in his fifth year, where he'd been accused of breaking the statute of secrecy by performing magic in front of a muggle.

"Harry m'boy, how are you?" Fudge began awkwardly. Harry glared at him, his hands balled up into fists. Fudge gulped, sensing that his job was going to be harder than he had anticipated and said "Harry, I'm afraid we need to know everything you've been doing this past year, to beat you-know-who of course, because we need to convince the wizarding world he's actually gone you see, for good this time." He finished lamely. Professor McGonagall looked positively livid, "Harry is in NO state to answer your questions Cornelius." She snapped. Harry let out a deep breath before he looked up at the slightly hopeful-slightly scared man and said "well if you really must know, we" he gestured at Hermione, Ron and himself, "have spent the last year or so hunting down each of Lord Voldermort-" a sharp intake of breath filled the room and Harry tried not to roll his eyes"-'s horcruxes and attempted to destroy them."

Fudge twirled his bowler hat in his hand before he spoke again "And you did didn't you? Destroy them I mean." Harry almost smacked himself on the head a the comment, while behind him Ron whispered "Facepalm."

He, Hermione and Ron all shared a quick grin together, each of them feeling their spirits rise a bit. Harry started explaining what they had basically been doing, with Hermione and Ron butting in every now and then to help him out. Ron noticed that all the portraits in the room were awake and listening in, some fiddling with their ear horns to hear better, even Phineas Nigellous couldn't hid his interest. By the time he was done, Ron's stomach gave a great big rumble and Hermione tittered, amused. Professor McGonagall however, was not and she put a stop to the meeting, ushering them into the great hall to eat. The bodies had been moved, but nobody could eat much, even Ron, who could eat for Hogwarts, couldn't get over the fact that there had been dead people, among them his brother, lying on these tables. Instead they started to head up to the common room, Harry and Ron started to lead ahead but Hermione grabbed Rons arm.

"I want to talk."

Okay, no hate. I KNOW this wasn't very Romione yet, but Im building up to that. But did you see how I ended it there? Dramatic I know. Review please, tell me what you think…


	2. Its time to go home

**Okayyy here goes chapter 2, glad to see you've given me a chance :D (wow, Im amazed with how many people favourited this story and reviewed, thankyou! so I really don't want to let you guys down) DISCLAIMER: Not J.K. Rowling, otherwise this would be a book, not in Fanfic… also I'm following the books, not the movies, so don't get confused or anything.**

"I want to talk." Hermione said. Ron gulped, wondering what it could possibly be. She led him down a narrow passageway, into a deserted classroom. "Listen," Hermione started to say, "You know when, um, after we went into the chamber, and met up with Harry, and you started talking about saving the house elves and we…" she trailed off. 'The kiss?" Ron asked. "Yes, yes, that, I was thinking well, I really wanted to do that again." Ron grinned, "you know you didn't have to ask." He said before grabbing her and kissing her. They broke apart, both of them smiling, "So, we're together now." She grinned sheepishly. "How do you think your mum's going to react?" Ron groaned. "Oh dear, she's going to go crazy..."

Mrs Weasley squealed in delight. "Oh Hermione, Ron, I always knew you two would end up together!" she cried. She'd been doing that a lot lately, crying. But this time it was tears of happiness when her youngest son had finally found a suitable girlfriend. "About time you two." Harry grinned. Hermione went red and Ron went redder, damn Weasley blush he thought.

By the time the two of them were alone again, it had started to get dark. Hermione was at the top of the Astronomy tower, watching the clouds crawl lazily across the sky. Ron crossed the room to sit down next to her. "Everyone's thinking about leaving tomorrow," he sighed, "right after the ceremony."

McGonagall had announced over lunch that they would hold a funeral for all those who had perished in the battle, before the families of the fallen could take home their loved ones, and bury them properly. She found his hand in the dark and squeezed it and Ron found it was all he needed. Just the touch of someone he loved to remind him he wasn't alone in this. Hermione let herself have a small smile, Ron looked cute when he was thinking hard.

They both sat in silence and watched as the moon cast an eerily light upon the castle grounds, and saw a bushy cat, probably Crookshanks Ron thought, chasing a small mouse across the grass. Hermione laughed softly as she was reminded of the time in third year, when her and Ron had been mad at each other over Crookshanks and Scabbers the rat, who eventually turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's secret keeper, and the one who sold out the Potters to Voldermort- she shuddered involuntarily and Ron hugged her close- by letting him in on the secret. Lost in her train of thought, Hermione did not notice the time until Ron shook her gently. "We should go back to the common room." He said and she obliged sleepily.

By the time they had reached the fat lady, Hermione was resting her head on Ron's shoulder, very worn out by the day, sleep washing over her like a wave. Ron of course, couldn't go into the girl's dorm and by this time, Hermione was flat out asleep and nothing Ron did could wake her up. So he put her in his own bed, deciding to sleep in Dean's, who had left the night before.

The Weather the next day, was perfect. Everybody had gathered round the black lake, the same place they had held the funeral for Dumbledore. Apart from the occasional weeping from a distressed family member, the crowd was silent. McGonagall stood up, and started to speak. " Today we have come to morn those who died saving Hogwarts, Today-" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and they shared a smile. Mrs Weasley was weeping freely while Mr Weasley comforted her."- They did not die in vain," Professor McGonagall continued, " they died so that we may live, and today we honour that."

The centaurs had come out of the forest, like they did when Dumbledore had died, to give tribute to those who had died. The sky rained with arrows, but those who had been there at Dumbledore's funeral did not jump out of their seats this time, instead they welcomed the exchange between man and centaur. After that, a couple of people said a few words, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been voted in a minster for magic.

The atmosphere was subdued and sombre and Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow to enjoy Mrs Weasley's home cooking. By the time they got back to the Burrow, Mr and Mrs Weasley were arranging Fred's funeral, and she kept bursting into tears over dinner. It was heartbreaking for all the Weasley's, and anyone who knew Fred. George only came down for food, preferring to stay in his room all day otherwise.

Hermione found Ron sitting in the shade of an apple tree, flicking his wand around randomly, and making the leaves go from green to purple to blue and back to green again. "How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively, Ron looked at her and sighed, "Fred's dead, he was the most alive of us all, and he's dead. Any time I yelled at him, got mad at him, I regret now. Its destroying mum and dad, to be planning his funeral, they should be planning his wedding, his birthday party." Tears that Ron had held back started to fall down his face. Hermione hugged him and Ron sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said, "For what? Your brother is gone, of course you have reason to cry." Hermione told him, "You're allowed to be sad."

The funeral was a quiet affair. The Weasley family gathered round Fred's grave, Auntie Muriel was there but for once even she had nothing to say. The priest spoke in his deep mournful voice, and everyone looked everywhere but the coffin. Tears streamed silently down George's face, but cascaded from Mrs Weasley's. Ron held Hermione tight like she was his anchor, to stop him from floating away into nothingness. The old Gryffindor quiddich team, the original team Harry had known in his first year, had come by to pay their respects to the fallen beater.

It took a couple of months for life at the Burrow to begin to feel like normal again. There weren't as many tears as before.

But for Hermione, that's when the nightmares started.

**Oh I am naughty… always leaving off on a cliff-hanger… so tell me… Did it suck or was it okay? Did I totally blow it or you thought it was alright? Because it's hard to tell with your own writing, so review review! Are the chapters too long? Because even my assignments for school are only 500 words…**


	3. jobs are for family people

**I'm truly sorry guys, if you were expecting more Romione in the first couple of chapters, but we needed to get the aftermath of the battle and Fred's death before I could further their relationship. I'm not the best writer, so thanks for sticking with me. Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. and Warner Bros, and I'm not either of them, otherwise I would be filthy rich, and I wouldn't be here. (Also there wont be as much updating on weekdays, because school sucks.)**

Hermione was lying on the floor of the Malfoy Manor, writhing in pain, or at least she could feel it, but she wasn't in her own body. She was like a ghost, watching the scene from a distance. She watched as Bellatrix bent low and whispered in her ear, "The sword was supposed to be in my vault, so what's it doing in your dirty little mudblood hands?" she gave Hermione no time to explain.

" Crucio." Bellatrix screeched the curse out to the heavens, and Hermione felt excruciating pain sear across her body, she was screaming, pleading to Bellatrix. "Please! We haven't set foot in your vault."

"Lies!" Bellatrix yelled as she pulled out her sliver blade, preparing to carve her arm. "No stop please!" Hermione begged, "It's a fake, it's not real, please!" Bellatrix was shaking her.

" Wake up Hermione! Wake up!"

Bellatrix was slowly growing red hair and freckles.

"Wake up!"

Hermione's face was covered in a sheet of sweat. Looking at her was Ginny Weasley. "Hermione." she whispered. Hermione started to shake. "It was so vivid Ginny, like it was real, like I was there again." Ginny hugged her, "Just a dream Mione, should I get Ro-" Hermione interrupted her.

"No, please, don't tell him, I don't want people to worry."

"Hermione you were screaming." Ginny said, desperation creeping into her voice, "Are you sure you don't want me to get him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be fine."

The weeks that had passed were uneventful for Ron, but not so much for Hermione, her nightmares started to get more and more regular, and more vivid too. Eventually she learned to put silencing charms on her room in the Burrow after she realised that when screaming in a dream, you were probably screaming in real life too. She'd managed to keep the nightmares quiet, so that only Ginny knew or suspected anything. She didn't know why she hid the dreams from the others, but a part of Hermione felt weak, because it seemed like she was the only one with the problems.

After an amazing dinner made by Mrs Weasley, Hermione went up to Harry and Ron and plonked herself onto a chair.

"You know what we need now?" she asked.

"What?"

"Jobs."

Harry and Ron laughed, "Well," Harry began, " I AM the chosen one, so I think I'm safe there." He joked.

"No seriously Harry, you've got to start thinking about the future, I mean, what if Ginny has kids, how will you support them?" Harry's face paled. "Ginny your not pregnant are you?"

This time it was the girls' time to laugh. "Not yet anyway." Said Ginny jokingly.

Hermione giggled, "But seriously you guys, I've been looking in the Daily Prophet and there are a few jobs we can get, in the Ministry or otherwise."

"The Ministry? Really?" Harry asked sceptically,

"Harry, the way Kingsley is leading it, we could totally revolutionize it, imagine," Hermione's eyes glazed over, "in five years time, we could even campaign for house elf rights! We could-" "Alight Hermione we get the point." Ron butted in.

"Ron, this is important, besides you really should get back to school to finish your N.E.W.T.S-" this time it was Ginny who interrupted her,

"Didn't Kingsley say he would allow anyone who fought in the battle to become aurors without N.E.W.T.S? Harry and Ron high-fived, "Yeah Aurors!" Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and rolled their eyes, giggling again.

Charlie's head popped round the door, "Who wants to play quiddich?"

Harry and Ginny rushed out of their seats, racing towards the door.

Ron stayed behind. "Not playing?" he asked jokingly. "Ron, you of all people know my flying skills!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, we know your feet can't go more that 30cm off the ground. So how about this, me, you, Friday night and a fancy restaurant?"

Hermione smiled slyly, "Are you, Ronald Weasley, asking me on a date?" Ron laughed "depends, yes or no?" "Hermione smiled again, "Only if you get a job." And with that she ran from the room, Ron hot on her heels, both of them laughing.

And soon enough, Hermione, Harry and Ron all had jobs, Harry and Ron both as Aurors, and Hermione starting a career in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, probably in hope of House Elf Rights. Ron cornered Hermione, "Well," he said, " We've both got jobs now, so how about that date?"

**Who went to the twitter #HpHalloweenBall? I did, dateless though. But that's probably because I'm as graceful as Grawp. Again, probably more updating on weekends, we're starting to get assignments and tests and stuff so I might be a little busy. Thanks to those who reviewed, you can have cookies for your kindness! **** Also this chapter was a bit shorter than the other two, but is it more readable? I'm getting better at this, so by the last chapter *Glup* it could maybe even be perfect! **


	4. Dinner Date

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness of this one, I'm terrible on weekdays. How was the last chapter? Okay? So I know how this ends, but I just don't know the middle part... not great at this so thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't be dead.**

It's such a beautiful day, the way the autumn leaves fall down onto the street, the way the autumn sun shines lazily through the trees, thought Hermione as her and Ron strolled hand in hand down a street, before heading into a small Italian restaurant, called Uncle Luigi's. "Did I tell you how amazing you look?" asked Ron inquiringly.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe once, twice, three times already? I wouldn't know really, I've started to lose count"

"Well you looked distracted, so I wanted to tell you again, besides, you really do look amazing." Ron said smiling.

Hermione was indeed distracted, but not by the how cute the restaurant was, or by how sexy Ron looked in his- _wait_, she thought, _did I just say Ron was sexy?_ _Well, _she reasoned with herself, _he is my boyfriend, so I'm in perfect liberty to say my boyfriends sexy right? _It was silly really; arguing with herself, when in fact, she was distracted was because the image of her dreams where changing. Instead she'd recently been dreaming of the people she loved most, in her place at Malfoy Manor. In her dreams she watched on helplessly as Ron, Harry, Ginny, and even Luna and Neville, twisted on the floor in agony, in front of Bellatrix, who cackled manically and screamed insults and curses down to them.

Ron distracted her back into the land of the living by poking her softly, "They've got us a table Hermione, come on." They sat down at a small table set for two, over looking the street below. Hermione and Ron chatted, about unimportant things, small talk really. Ten minutes after the waiter had left with their orders, someone placed their hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermioninny?" a dark-haired man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows and who looked as surly as ever, had approached their table.

"Viktor!" Hermione cried, standing up. "I thought you'd gone back to Bulgaria. Well, you remember Ron don't you?"

Ron's ears had turned red, but not out of embarrassment from being in front of a well-known quiddich player. Krum looked almost equally annoyed.

"Fleur's Husband's little brother, yes?" he said as they stiffly shook hands.

"That's me." Ron replied, equally icy.

"How are you doing Viktor?" asked Hermione, unaware of the tension.

"I am vell, I vos here for a friend's birthday, but I am returning to Bulgaria soon."

_Good,_ thought Ron sourly.

"Maybe you could come round the Burrow for dinner sometimes perhaps?" Hermione was asking, interrupting Ron's thoughts about throwing his plate at Krum.

"Hmmmm… Wait, what, Hermione, Krum has to return to Bulgaria soon, besides he's a very busy man, international quiddich player and what not." Ron started.

Krum glowered at Ron, but said to Hermione,

"I vould love too, please send me an owl soon then Hermi-onnie." He slouched off, looking duck-footed.

"Ron, _try_ to be nice to Viktor." Hermione said exasperated.

"I'll be nice to Vikky when he stops looking at you like that."

"_Ron! _Don't call him Vikky- wait what do you mean, him looking at me like what?" Hermione asked, turning pink.

"Come on Hermione, are you telling me you haven't noticed it," Ron said sighing, "He looks at you with this look of longing in his eyes, Krum wants you Hermione, he wants you, but he cant have you, because you're _my_ girlfriend." He finished stubbornly.

"Ronald Weasley, I am not an item you can own." Said Hermione, in a would-be stern voice, but the smile that was spreading across her face was unmistakable, even in the candlelight.

By the time they had gotten home, it was well past eleven o'clock.

"You know what I think," said Hermione giggling, "it's kind of funny really, we're still living in the Burrow."

Ron laughed, "Look who's had a bit to much butterbeer!" he said, helping Hermione up through the door.

"Not too *hic* much butterbeer…" Hermione giggled again, drunkenly. "But still, we all live in your parents house don't we? Time to get our own houses, I mean, even Harry's found a place now."

Ron grinned, "That's only because he doesn't want mum to know everything him and Ginny do. And you don't_ have_ to live here Hermione, no ones making you stay you know."

Hermione gasped, "Are you trying to kick me out of the Burrow?"

"Well, you're very drunk Hermione, I think you should go to bed now."

She looked at him, smiled, and lent to kiss him on the cheek.

"Night Ronald Weasley, I'll see you in the morning."

She was going to have a killer hangover tomorrow.

**What do you guys think? Good, bad, meh? Should Hermione and Ron live together? Or gradually move in to each other's houses? Let me know! I'd love to get to ten chapters, but I don't think the stories going to have much more than ten, so we'll have to wait and see I suppose. Also, what do you guys ship? Me= Drarry, Fruna, Darmione, Romione, Fremione, Remus/Tonks (who couldn't?) and Drapple ( amazing ship) and others I suppose, but not Harry/Hermione, it's just not meant to be, me thinks, but what about you?**


	5. Perfect Place

**Hahaha, in this chapter, Hermione is very hung over from last night, let the madness ensue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just a crazy potterhead :D **

Hermione groaned. "Wake up you silly sleepy head." Someone was jumping on her bed. "Wakey wakey, rise and shakey!" someone was yelling, inches away from her face. She opened her eyes to a shock of red hair.

"Ginny…" she mumbled, because talking would hurt her head too much.

"Guess what day it is!' Ginny cried happily.

Hermione looked over at her alarm clock, it read 8 o'clock, the 11th of August.

"Its my BIRTHDAY!" Ginny yelled. Hermione sat up straighter, now wide-awake. "Happy Birthday!" she said, but then culched her head, her hangover was really full on. "Congratulations…" she murmured, aware of the throbbing in her head.

"You remembered my present didn't you? I mean, a girl only gets to be eighteen once." Ginny stared expectantly at Hermione, who shrugged and pointed to her wardrobe. Ginny leapt off the bed and scampered off towards Hermione's wardrobe before emerging with a large pink box.

Ginny was so happy at the size of the present, she didn't even care that the box was pink. She tore off the wrappings, ribbons and the lid, before giving a squeal of delight. Ginny had launched herself at Hermione, hugging her really tightly.

"How did you manage to get it?" asked Ginny in awe. "I mean, it1's amazing, I can't believe you got Gwenog Jones's old Holyhead Harpies uniform! And signed too!"

"By all of the Holyhead Harpies too Ginny," Hermione laughed, "You know, Valmai Morgan is having a baby, so their holding chaser trials soon, there is a leaflet with your presents."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "You are the most wonderful, amazing, brilliant, cleverest girl in the world, I LOVE YOU!" and she ran from the room, probably to tell Harry the news.

"Crazy girl." Said a voice from the door. Ron was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. "How's your head? Remember much?" he laughed, she frowned.

"Well I defiantly remember everything until Viktor," her words had a desired effect, Ron had stopped laughing. "I also remember a little bit when we came back, something about kicking me out of the Burrow?" she said, grinning slyly.

Ron raised his hands in defense, "you brought it on yourself."

She shook her head, "I need some pepper-up potion, this hangover is killing me."

Ron stuck out his arm and Hermione looped hers around his.

It was now lunchtime, and Hermione was feeling a lot better after the pepper-up potion. Whilst they were eating, a small owl fluttered down onto Hermione's chair, with a letter addressed to her. Ron grabbed it and read the clumsy English.

"Dear Hermione,

I am sorry that I will not be able to have dinner sometimes with you. I am leaving for Bulgaria tonight; I have a very important game to play tomorrow.

Hope you are well,

Viktor Krum."

As Ron read, a deliriously happy grin spread across his face that he tried, and failed, to hide. Mrs. Weasley was about to speak when Percy barged into the room. "I just proposed to Audrey!" he gasped breathlessly.

All the girls screamed with delight. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she held her third-oldest son tight. "I'm so proud of you Perce." She cried. Ron whispered to Harry, "She's going to start on us about getting married next, as soon as she's found a girlfriend for Charlie anyway." They shared a knowing look.

"How's George doing?" asked Hermione randomly.

"I dunno, haven't seen him around lately, maybe we should go check up on him."

Hermione nodded and her and Ron apparated to outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They both ignored the closed sign on the door and entered. They spilt up in search of him and soon enough Hermione found Ron and George sitting on the floor in the middle of the store. Ron was trying to comfort George, who was shaking his head, almost manically.

"You can't close the store George, the wizarding world needs a laugh. Fred wouldn't want it closed."

Hermione spotted an empty fire whiskey bottle and realized with a jolt that she hadn't been the only one who had gotten a little tipsy lately. She knelt down on George's other side and hugged him. His feeble attempt to push her off made her feel even sadder.

The bell on the door tinkled again as someone else entered the shop. Hermione saw the elegant figure of Angelina Johnson walk into the light and she stood up, tugged on Ron's arm and said, "Come on Ron, George is in good hands now."

The happy mood they had had was gone now. The sight of a destroyed George was too much for either of them to take. They strolled down Diagon Alley in comfortable silence, admiring the extravagant window displays of books and brooms, quills and wands. Ollivander's had opened up shortly after the battle, because many people were in need of new wands. Ollivander was always the best for wands. Hermione noticed a sign by a new block of buildings.

"Look Ron, they're starting to sell apartments here now."

Ron grinned, "Lets take a look around then."

Ron pulled her in and out of all the apartments, some shabby, some exquisite penthouses for the richer of the wizarding community. They walked into one on the eight floor, the creamy door was to inviting to ignore. Hermione almost squealed in delight, it was perfect.

**Arrgh sorry for taking so looong. Writers block, I have to cut a 1500 word story down to 800….! (It's very painful.) How is life for you guys? Good? I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter! **


	6. Parents and Engagements

**Chapter six here we go! Hermione's just found the perfect house… what does Ron think? :o Thanks to **Harrietrebecca** for reminding me that butterbeer is non-alcoholic! (- my fault, I forgot :/ )**

**Disclaimer: of course I'm J.K. Rowling, I own ALL of Harry Potter. (In my dreams anyway…) also I've just realised I like using commas….?**

"Its perfect."

Hermione couldn't contain her joy. It was as if this place spoke out to her, begging her to be the one who bought it.

Ron stuck his head round the door. "Wow, nice place."

"Nice?" Hermione breathed, "It's amazing."

"You really like it here?"

"Yes, it works out perfectly," Hermione gushed, "it's in Diagon Alley, and it's near the Ministry."

"Oh," Ron said, "I forgot to tell you… I found this apartment around here and I …ahh bought it-" "RON! You bought a house and you forget to tell me this! Honestly." Hermione shook her head, he was hopeless. "Where is it?"

Oh," Ron said again, "Actually …its next door."

Hermione laughed, her frustration gone. "Trust you to wonder around an apartment block for an hour and not remember that your own apartment is here."

"Hey, well it works doesn't it, because we wont be living together, but just far enough away from each other."

Hermione really admired Ron's thinking when he got down to it. Like down when they had gone to save the Philosophers Stone, and Ron had steered them through Mcgonagall's giant chess set, sacrificing himself so that they could go on.

"Yeah, it does."

Soon enough, Hermione owned the apartment on the eight floor. After a floo call to Mrs Weasley, Bill and Mr Weasley (he insisted she call him Arthur now) had arrived to help with furniture. They had to get the furniture from Hermione's old bedroom in her parents' house, and she told them she hadn't been able to find them yet.

"Mum and Dad are still in Australia, I was planning on going soon, but I haven't been able to book a flight yet, and the Ministry isn't letting people get portkeys yet." She told a curious Arthur (she kept wanting to call him Mr Weasley). "I've been researching, but I'm still not sure how to reverse the memory charm I put on them, I just wish Dumbledore was here…"

It was true, Hermione had found no reversal spell for the memory charm, and she had researched everywhere. This was one of the few times that books had failed her. She had no idea where in Australia they were or even if they were okay.

Mr Weasley bustled off to help Bill and left Hermione alone with her thoughts.

A wave of emotion was building up inside her chest, what if they were hurt? Or even dead? Hermione didn't think she could live with that, the thought of her parents dead after everything she'd done to make sure they were safe.

She hadn't confided in anyone, because she didn't want anyone to worry. _But,_ a voice in the back of her mind said, _it would help to tell someone_. She shook her head. "I can do this perfectly well by _myself _thankyou very much." She chided back at the voice, stopping when she realised she was arguing with herself.

Taking one last look around her childhood home, she apparated back to the new apartment to start to unpack everything.

Hermione and Ron flopped down on the couch in Ron's apartment, exhausted.

"I'm so tired. Next time, I'm calling the Magic Movers."

"Well Ron, as an Auror your _supposed_ to be keeping your fitness up!" Hermione reminded him, but laughing all the same.

"I don't need a job, I'm already on the chocolate frog cards, aren't I?"

"_Ron!_ Just because you're on the chocolate frog cards, doesn't mean that you don't have to work."

Ron didn't have a chance to say something back at Hermione, because a small pop announced Ginny's head in the fireplace.

"Ouch, Harry's right, this _is_ uncomfortable!" her head said.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried happily.

"What are you doing in my fireplace?" asked Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "nice to see you too Ron, mum wants to know if you two are coming for dinner?"

Hermione smiled, she knew Ron would never turn down Mrs Weasley's cooking, and she always enjoyed the dinners there.

"Of course." Hermione said, whilst Ron shouted something like, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." very quickly.

Ginny grinned, "Also, Mum has been going mad over Percy and Audrey's wedding. Thank god it's not for another two weeks or so, but beware." With a *pop* Ginny's head had left the fire.

"Beware?" asked Hermione.

"Mum's probably expecting us to announce our engagement," he laughed.

Hermione blushed, "But we're not engaged." She said this looking down with a new interest in her socks.

"You know mum, she's probably planning Ginny and Harry's wedding already."

Ron said shrugging; he had not noticed Hermione's odd behaviour.

Hermione popped up from the couch, perhaps a little too quickly, and said "Look at the time, we should get ready to go to the Burrow." Before hurrying back to her own apartment. Ron watched her go, half frowning, and half smiling. "Girls." He said to himself.

The burrow was, as per usual, loud. The whole family seemed to be all crammed in the kitchen until there was a yell of "Out! All of you!" from Mrs Weasley.

Charlie and Bill began to table fight again with the two tables floating in mid-air ramming each other. Everyone cheered as the tables battered each other, and even Percy couldn't hide his smile.

But Molly Weasley was soon calling for order, so Bill and Charlie repaired the tables whilst everyone else started to bring stuff out. After dessert had been served, (Hermione was feeling very full now) Harry and Ginny stood up and asked for silence. A curious hush fell about the Weasley Garden and Ginny and Harry grinned at each other. She nodded reassuringly at him before turning to the table at large. She stuck out her left hand.

"We're engaged."

**Wow, engaged already? Now Mrs Weasley has two weddings to plan for!**

**Quick thanks to Sheldorfan and Harrietrebecca for reviewing chapter five!**

**Not asking for reviews, but a 'good job' or constructive criticism is always welcome! Tell me what you think? Good? Or noooononononono hell no? I would love to know! (or maybe give theme ideas for Percy/Audrey and Harry/Ginny's weddings?) also its like 11 at night so yeah. (my brain works only at stupid hours and completely stops at exams, thanks brain.)**


	7. Where books fail Hermione

**All right guys, new chapter! **

**Hermione is starting to despair that she'll never be able to reverse the memory charm, and in all her worry she forgets one person that may just have the answer.**

**(I'm only thirteen, so nothings going to happen (that isn't age appropriate of course, we'll keep this pg people) but you can assume that it probably has.) **

**Brackets in brackets? *gasp* Inception! (- that's just me being random)**

**Also we've gone and skipped a few weeks, so no confusion there hopefully. **

There seemed to be a lot of people getting engaged or married this year, Percy and Audrey had their wedding in October, and Mrs Weasley is still trying find out the date Harry and Ginny's wedding would be (they wanted it soon, but not too soon so they hadn't decided yet, or at least they weren't telling anyone).

George and Angelina dropped by one night (there's something going on between those two, but they're not saying…) to announce that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were beginning to go global. Naturally Mrs Weasley burst into tears before hugging her son. Hermione smiled when she saw Molly pull George into a hug that left him rubbing his ribs, no doubt slightly bruised from the attack.

However, her and Ron had not talked about marriage yet, instead skirting around the subject awkwardly.

But that wasn't important for Hermione at the moment, because she had tracked down where her parents were, but had no idea what to do when she got to them. Hermione sighed and closed the book she had been looking at.

"Times like these you wish wizards had Google search." She muttered to herself. She was doing that a lot lately, muttering. Ron was a little scared, but that wasn't even half of it. _He_ didn't know about the dreams, or else he'd be going crazy over it. Hermione wondered vaguely why she didn't tell him about the dreams, but she reminded herself again, _they are just dreams Hermione, you are stronger then that_. Besides she had better things to do than worry about dreams, like researching.

Then an idea came to her, "Hogwarts!" and she quickly scrawled a note to Ron, before apparating to Hogsmead.

Hermione trudged up the grounds, reminiscing about the years she had spent here, lying on the grass in the summer watching the giant squid, in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore, and in the Gryffindor common room, helping Harry and Ron with homework that was due the morning after.

Students pointed and whispered at Hermione's arrival, but in a friendly way. She was slightly surprised, but remembered that being part of the trio that helped bring down Voldermort for good was bound to make you _slightly_ famous.

Her walk took her to the Library, which was the same as always. Well almost, there were still signs of where a giant's foot had come through the wall.

Hermione rushed through the aisles, heading towards the back of the library, into the restricted section. Madam Pince pursed her lips, but allowed Hermione through, because after all she was pretty much an honorary guest at the library.

Hermione started to flick through the books, some of which screamed at her, before grabbing a pile and sitting down on a sofa that had a thin layer of dust over it. _Does Filch even clean this place?_ She thought as she cleaned the sofa, before settling herself down to study the books.

It was a long time before Hermione resurfaced, and she found herself looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, as lovely as it is to see you again, I must remind you that the library closes in five minutes."

Hermione was startled; she had completely lost track of the time. She smiled weakly at professor McGonagall who surprisingly enough, smiled sadly back. "How is the research going Miss Granger?"

Her face fell, "No luck, none at all."

McGonagall pondered Hermione's answer for a moment.

"My office has a private library you may use, the password is 'Albus'."

Hermione was puffed out. She'd run all the way to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmistress' office. She gasped out "Albus" and the gargoyle sprung to life, revealing the revolving stairs. Hermione went up them and pushed the doors leading into the office. It looked almost the same as when Dumbledore had occupied it, only the abundance of the odd silver objects Dumbledore used to have and a Gryffindor scarf hanging on a door told her that McGonagall now used this place instead of him. She climbed a small flight of stairs and walked into the small, dimly light library.

If Hermione had spent a while in the library, then that was nothing compared to how long she spent in the Headmistress' library. Each book was as interesting as the next, but she found nothing useful to help solve her problem. The library contained previous heads' personal books, along with ones that had clearly been removed from the library.

She smiled as she saw 'How to look after a Basilisk egg' on a shelf, and started to rifle through "A Standard St. Mungos handbook for the eighteenth century wizard'. This book was no more useful than the last for Hermione, unless of course she wanted to get rid of ear-tentacles. She sighed again and put it back.

She flung herself down onto a small beanbag.

"I've looked everywhere!" Hermione cried out, exasperated.

"Maybe," said a voice from behind, "but I find help is always in a place where we least expect it."

She turned around to the previously empty portrait that she had passed earlier on. Inside it sat Dumbledore, smiling with those electric blue eyes.

**Hey again, just letting you know I'm going on holidays from the 10****th**** of December and coming back on the 6****th**** of January. I'm going to China and they have a **_**whole**_** bunch of websites blocked and I'm not sure if I'm even going to be able to write a chapter let alone put it onto the site. **

**If I do manage to get a chapter up, then yay me. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to wait till after I come back. Sorry in advance.**

**(Also I have some really long authors notes, hope that doesn't bother anyone.)**

**Also, (I like the word also, and brackets) I don't think this is so Romione anymore, it's not really a **_**love**_** story its sort of just what happens after mainly from Hermione's point of view, occasionally involving Ron. At least, that's how I would put it. **

**How am I doing? Good, bad, so horrible that you can even begin to comprehend how horrible it is?**


	8. Where Hermione forgets

**For those who missed my previous authors note, I'll sum it up for you. Holiday=10****th**** December to 6****th**** January=China=lots of blocked sites= don't know if I will be able to update. And that is how the cookie crumbles. DISCLAIMER: if you paid me $100, I would run around the school grounds in my undies. J.K. Rowling wont, because she doesn't need the $100, therefore, I am not J.K.**

She stayed up all night talking to Dumbledore, and it was only when McGonagall came in to go to bed, did she realise the time. She bid both of them goodnight and set off back to Hogsmead before apparting to her apartment. Hermione was shattered and fell asleep without bothering to do anything, like for instance: changing, brushing her teeth, and silencing her room.

Hermione woke up sweaty, with someone very white-faced shaking her. "Hermione!" someone called. "Hermione, you were screaming!"

Despite her blurred vision, she could start to see the person's vividly red hair.

"Ron?" she croaked. Ron looked relived and pulled her into the tight hug that he'd inherited from his mother. A sharp pain seared thorough the arm Bellatrix had cut, causing her to clutch at it. Ron noticed this and said, "Malfoy Manor?"

She didn't need to answer and he hugged her again but gentler this time, and before she knew it, she was sobbing into Ron's shoulder. It seemed that after all this time, a hug and a shoulder to cry on was what Hermione needed most. He held her in his arms until they both fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, Hermione slept a dreamless sleep.

**Filler chapter really, sorry its short, I had more but it doesn't look right, will update soon!**


	9. Pancakes

**Last chapter was a bit short… thanks for your patience. 5,920 hits, 19 faves and 19 alerts, I'm amazed!**

Hermione awoke to find Ron's arms around her, holding her close as though she might slip away. He looked so peaceful sleeping, and Hermione fidgeted a bit to get a better look at his face. He woke up at the slight movement. "Sleep well Hermione?" he mused.

She laughed a little, "Better than normally,"-this got a worried expression from Ron, "but really, thank you."

He closed his eyes again, "Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"Ron, you know that thing with my parents? I found out how to, well more or less, reverse the spell on them and," she gushed out this bit, and tried to calm herself down enough to say, "I wondered if you'd come with me to Australia?" she looked into his eyes pleadingly. He didn't answer immediately instead taking his time to mull over the idea. Hermione backtracked quickly, "You don't have to! Of course not, I honestl-"

"Hermione breath!" Ron said, frowning in thought. "I want to, but Harry and I just got offered yesterday to help lead a hunt rounding up the last few Death Eaters…"

Hermione chose her next words carefully, not looking at Ron, "So… what are you going to do Ron?"

He looked uncomfortable at this and Hermione scolded herself, _Selfish of you, of_ _course he'd want to round up Death Eaters with his best friend_.

"Listen Ron, it's okay if you want to go with Harry."

"Are you sure you'll-"

"I'll be fine." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Ron made a slight noise of disbelief, and Hermione slapped his arm.

"With out me, your dead body would probably be rotting in Devil's Snare. I _think_ I can look after myself." She reminded him.

"Yes, yes, we owe you our lives. However will I ever repay you?" he culched his heart dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How about you make me breakfast?" she suggested.

Ron leapt out of the bed, "Yummy! Pancakes!"

Hermione laughed, but took her time getting out og bed. She smiled softly, _this is what life should be_, she thought happily. _Peace_. It seemed like since she'd been friends with Harry and Ron, she hadn't ever had any.

She stayed in bed until she started to smell something funny, almost like burning.

"Uh-oh." Came a voice in the kitchen.

Hermione ran out to see the stove on fire; shaking her head and saying something like " _Only_ you could do this." She scrambled for her wand, and said "Aguamenti." Thus putting out the fire with a stream of water.

Ron was still gaping at the stove. "Hermione, how will I ever survive without you?"

Hermione laughed. Look, I'll show you how to make pancakes."

A little while later, Ron and Hermione were sitting down feeling very full. "I don't think I can eat anymore pancakes, ever." Hermione groaned, clutching her stomach.

"I'm not even hungry anymore." Ron moaned.

Hermione stared at him. "Ronald Weasley? Not even hungry? This is a miracle!" she cried, throwing her hand up in the air laughing.

Ron laughed too, and soon they were in fits of giggles. Hermione wiped a small tear from her eye. _No_, she thought, _this is what life should be._ _Shared with friends, full of laughter_. She smiled reminiscently.

Ron smiled at her, "What'cha thinking about?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh, you know," she waved a hand around airily, "Life in general."

He chuckled. "You sound like a logical Luna."

Hermione contemplated this, "I don't think anybody could be like Luna, she just too unique." She smiled.

Ron gave this a thought and, without warning, he lunged at Hermione, and threw her onto his shoulder.

"Put me down Shrek!" she squealed.

"Who's Shrek?" asked Ron, slightly baffled.

"Well his an ogre in this fairy tale and, oh put me _down_ Ron!"

He laughed, much to her annoyance. "Going somewhere in a hurry Hermione?"

"Ron, seriously! I need to start packing!"

"How soon are you leaving?" asked Ron curiously.

"How soon is tomorrow?" she asked, with only a slight hint of sarcasm.

Ron raised his eyebrows jokingly, even if Hermione couldn't see them.

"Oh, another twenty-four hours away?"

**Short chapter much? Holidays are less than a week away. *bliss* I don't know where the whole thing where he picks her up comes from… bit irrelevant. (Anything that isn't to do with elephants is irrelephant.) Suppose you could have skipped this chapter… well, no point in saying that now if you're reading this. A review? It would mean a lot; tell me how I'm going with this. Did I nail it or have I failed it?**


	10. upon arrival

**For those of you who forget to log in or simply don't have accounts, I've opened up the anonymous reviews. No trolls please, or Hermione will trap you in a bathroom, Harry will stick his wand up your nose and Ron will knock you out. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! You're all so nice! It really makes my day to read that kind of stuff! Disclaimer: if you've gotten this far into the story and think I'm J.K. Rowling I'm flattered, because I'm not. There, sorted. R&R please!**

_Dear Ron, _

_Just landed in Brisbane, phew it's hot! I think my parents are somewhere up near Cairns, so I'm taking another plane up there. Not sure where exactly they are, but I've got an idea. _

_Hope you are okay,_

_Love Hermione._

**Curious, does anyone know how long it takes for an owl to fly from England to Australia? Because this is the question that really bugs me. **


	11. Back Home

**I'm baacck. Missed me? Don't worry, I've been writing all through the summer hols. I finally know how it ends. **

**Hopefully you've figured out that the next few chapters will be a series of letters between Ron and Hermione. If not, re-read it. If that does nothing, bash your head against your computer screen. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am indeed J.K. Rowling, which is exactly why Ii had to beg and grovel to be able to get tickets for the Harry Potter exhibition.**

**Julie Haill: you are amazing. Period. **

**Seraband: thankyou for the review! I will attempt to make it more descriptive.**

**Potterhead4eva: hope this soon enough. Thank you for really liking my story :D**

Dear Hermione,

Hot in winter? It's very cold here, not snowing yet though. Mum wants to know when you're getting back, because Ginny refuses point blank to get married without you. Also harry brought teddy around today and he kept changing his hair to ginger every time he saw me. Looks like Lupin though. Found your parents yet?

Love,

Ron.

**(Disclaimer: (The author cannot be held responsible for any damage done to head or computer screen, and if you did follow the instruction to bash your head, then you need to take some meds for your brain, or stop being so trustworthy when someone says to cause yourself harm and/or break your computer.))**

**Julie Haill's review; and it reads:**** interesting question, I don't think it is really possible for a normal owl to fly straight from australia to england as it would have to cross both the indian ocean and the meditaranian sea. but if it takes a round about route, flying over indonesia, the rest of asia and turkey then crossing eastern europe instead it should be possible but it will take weeks as the owl will also need food and rest once in a while. of course hermione's owl will be somewhat magical that might shorten his journey I don;t know. and then the size of the owl will make a great difference, a small owl will take longer than a large one, I suggest the malay fish owl, it is the largest owl that I know of (it has a wingspan between 60 and 81 inches) hope that helps, sorry is I ramble a bit, owls are pretty much my favorite animals. ((!))**

**Also these chapters are kind of hard because I'm awful at writing letters, complete nuisance. **


	12. The Southern Hemisphere

**Tell me if it's awful, because I absolutely cannot write letters. After this story, I will avoid letters completely. Also the last chapter was more authors note than any thing else, sorry bout that :/**

**Blue leah: I don't know, 25 hours? It's quite a while.**

**Milky stars: thank you :) updating as soon as possible. **

Dear Ron,

Australia's seasons are the other way round Christmas is in summer, instead of in winter! Tell your mum that I'll be back as soon as I've found my parents. Speaking of which, no sign of them in Cairns, so I'm looking around in the smaller towns and suburbs. Say hi to Harry and everyone, Teddy sounds really cute! Also I'm letting Errol rest a bit, I don't think he can really handle the journey. The owl's name is Effie, I got her yesterday from an Australian Eeylops owl emporium. They have a place kind of like Diagon Alley here, but its very Australian. Also I hope you like the hat I got for you, it is one of those with butterbeer corks hanging off of it. I got one for Luna as well, it matches her necklace!

Hope it fits,

Love Hermione.


	13. hat?

**I am in love with Mathew Baynton. Seriously, I'm listening to all the horrible histories songs :/**

**Luvlubylu: thank you very much, that is the sweetest review anyone's given me :D thanks for making my day! (Which is great because I woke up with a sore throat and a croaky voice and I have a singing lesson today! So thanks!)**

Dear Hermione,

Mum still wants to know a rough date; she's impatient to marry off Ginny already. Okay, good luck looking around! Errol's probably fine; give him a week or so. The new owls very disciplined, maybe we could swap with her and pig? The hats great, and Luna will love it… George reckons it clashes with my hair.

Good luck,

Love Ron.


	14. it's a very big place

**Okay, I've got the worst sore throat going on. I mean, what kind of a sore lasts three days? Anyways, plot bunny has been bothering me, and I wanted to ask, so Mrs Lovegood has no name? what so ever? **

**Also, tomorrow I'm going down to Sydney for a week to see the harry potter exhibition, cant take my laptop so no updates for a little:( sorry.**

Dear Ron,

Cairns is a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Rough date? Soon I hope, because I think I've tracked down someone who can give me their address. I have a vague idea of where they live now, well, at least they are alive and healthy! I forgot to ask, how was the deatheater round up?

Love,

Hermione.

**Be a darling and review for me? :) Reviews make me smile and make me write chapters faster!**


	15. Deatheaters

**Back! Missed me? Naww how sweet of you :) **

Dear Hermione,

Here is a clipping from the Daily Prophet.

Aurors lead Deatheater Round Up

Written and reported by Melinda Wenlock

We can finally sleep safe in our beds knowing that teams of Aurors are rounding up the last remaining Deatheaters. Hundereds have already been arrested and are soon to be facing a lifetime in Azkaban. Many of these names include A. Rookwood, R. Lestrange, W. Macnair, T. Rowle, as well as countless others, who remain un-named. The Wizengamot is also debating as to wether the Dementors should remain the guards of Azkaban or not. Where their loyalties live still remains widely discussed by many.

Also, dear old Rita is being investigated too, for illegal activates concerning how she gets her information. Fingers crossed she gets Azkaban! You know what? Harry vouched for the Malfoys! The Malfoys, only the most evil pure-blooded family of the lot! Says Malfoy was forced into it, and even Lucy is getting let off time. Bloddy Gits.

Love,

Ron

**Be a darl, review!**


	16. the last letters

Dear Ron,

Well done on the Deatheaters thing!

I've got the address for my parents and I'm going there soon. Dumbledore's portrait didn't mention what might happen because this is a very old spell and there are no documented results for the spell, so I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen.

But don't worry about me,

Love Hermione 

Dear Hermione,

You don't know what's going to happen?

Wait for me, I'm going to get a portkey right now. Don't do anything yet okay?

Love,

Ron


	17. Panic! at the Ministry

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione clutched Ron's letter tight in her hand, and walked purposely up a neat garden path to a small Queenslander house. Ron had said he would come, but he wouldn't know where to look first. It was better this way, she had decided, doing this alone.

Studying herself, she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called a voice from the inside of the house. Hermione's heart broke, it was her mother. "Can I help you?" asked the confused Mrs Granger.

"um, Mrs Wilkins?" Hermione said, "I need to speak to you and your husband please."

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Ron had burst into the Minister's office, "Kingsley!" he yelled franticly, "..."

Calm down!" boomed Kingsley, trying to be heard over Ron's talking. "Take a deep breath, and say it again."

Ron breathed slowly, "Okay, Hermione is going to do something silly unless I stop her, and I need a portkey to Australia, preferably in Cairns and you're the only person I know with enough authority to get me it now."


	18. Skeptics

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"So," Mr Granger began, "your saying that you are our daughter, who is a witch and an evil wizard named Lord Voldermort- who is now dead- split his soul into a… hour-cruxes? And you had to go and destroy them. You sent us away for our own good so that we wouldn't die, and now you want to re-modify our memories with a spell you don't even know if it will work. " He seemed a little sceptical about her story.

"Well, I does sound kind of silly when you say it like that…" Hermione said, a little uncomfortably, "But you've got to trust me, because it's all true.

Hermione's mother laid a hand on her husbands arm. "Dear… I don't know, but I think I believe her. She has your eyes." Mrs Granger smiled at Hermione, and she felt herself smiling back.

Mr granger studied her for a second longer, before saying to his wife, "Maybe, but she has your smile."

Hermione's heart leapt. "You believe me?" she asked, almost astonished at the turn around.

"Well, I'm not sure about the whole magic thing, but I can see the resemblance, you can't not be our daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's P.O.V.<strong>

Kingsley had secured him a Portkey, and before long Ron had landed on a small deserted beach. Ignoring his surroundings, Ron pulled something out of his coat pocket, the Deluminator that Dumbledore had left him.

He clicked it once, and the shop signs went out, he clicked it again, and a small ball of light appeared in front of him, telling him where to go.


	19. Fingers crossed!

**Thank you for being patient with me, I know sometimes the gaps between updates are too long and the letters dragged out a bit. So thanks for sticking with the story! Also I know point of view is more first-person more than anything but its just because they are in different places.**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione held the wand in her hands. They were shaking.

"We trust you." Her mother said. And Hermione found that was all she needed. "Memento nostri." A blinding flash of white light illuminated the small living room. Hermione felt herself slipping away into darkness. Just as she drifted off into unconsciousness, she heard her parents say her name, and she smiled.

They remembered.

**Ron**

The Deluminator took him up a neat garden path to a small Queenslander house. Ron ran up towards the door and stretched out his had to knock. Before he could, a flash of light burned through the house. Blinding him temporarily. Hermione.


	20. Questions

Ron rushed into the house, not bothering to knock. Mr Granger was lifting Hermione onto a sofa whilst Mrs Granger sat besides her looking slightly shell-shocked.

"How is she?" he asked her. Mrs Granger jumped, surprised at Ron's sudden appearance. She smiled softly, "She's strong." She said simply.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I know I have terrible timing here, but I need to ask you something very important…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

Hermione woke up in St. Mungo's hospital a few days later, and found her parents watching her anxiously. "Mum." Hermione croaked, "Dad, your okay."

"of course sweetie," her mum smiled, "It was you who saved us."

A door opened behind them, and Hermione looked up to see Ron come in carrying a tray. "Hermione!" he cried when he saw her, "your awake! Well, Mr and Mrs Granger, I can take your tea outside if you want?"

"No no," Hermione's father smiled at him, "We'll wait outside, after all…" he trailed off looking expectantly at him. Ron nodded, starting to look nervous. Hermione smiled inwardly, what are they up to?

Ron knelt down by the bed, and Hermione's confusion grew.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are gorgeous, intelligent, a bit stubborn at times," she laughed at this comment, "and I still can't believe you're my girlfriend."

He smiled, more to himself than anything, "The month you were away, every second you were gone was painful. I never want us to be apart from each other like that again." Ron faltered a little, "What I'm trying to say here is, Hermione, Will you marry me?"


	21. Epilogue

Years Later

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhaust and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly…

-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Nineteen Years Later

"Mum, Dad, you'll write to me won't you?" asked a worried Rose.

"Of course Rosie," her father replied.

"Everyday if you really want us to." Her mother added.

"No, mum," Rose said quickly, "Just once a week is fine, isn't it?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They remembered Hogwarts; the place where they'd had the times of their lives, even getting petrified by a basilisk was a fond (well, almost) memory for Hermione.

"Two years." Hugo sighed.

"You should have seen how your Aunt Ginny was when I got to go to Hogwarts!" Ron laughed.

Hermione and Hugo frowned at Ron, which made him laugh even harder.

"Did she kick someone?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"No, Grandma Weasley would have never allowed that." Ron smiled and nudged Hugo, to make his point.

"Ooh mum there they are!" Rose said excitedly, pointing through the mist to a family of five.

"Hi" said Albus, sounding immensely relived. Rose beamed at him.

"Parked all right then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did, Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No I didn't," she said, "I had complete faith in you."

Ron helped Harry lift Albus' trunk and owl on to the train, leaning in to whisper something. Probably admitting that he _did _Confund the examiner. Ron and Harry, who had just come back on to the platform, found Lily and Hugo having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into once they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "But no pressure."

"_Ron!"_

While lily and Hugo laughed, Albus and Rose looked solemn. "He doesn't mean it." Hermione and Ginny said, but Ron had stopped paying attention. He caught Harry's eye and nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy stood there with his wife and son, dressed in a dark coat with his hair receding somewhat. His son resembled Draco as much as Hugo resembled Ron. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny starting at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you've inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron for Heaven's sake." Hermione said, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added "don't get_ too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

"Hey!"

James had repapered; he had divested himself his trunk, owl and trolley, and was bursting with news. "Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!"_

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron-"

(Ron scowled at this remark, but Ginny took no notice)

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!

Lily sighed something to Harry, who replied "He already comes around for dinner about four times a week, why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

The conversation ensued and Rosie turned to Ron saying, "Wow, Victoire Lupin."

Hugo stuck his tongue out, "what about Rose _Malfoy_?" he teased. She hit him with her jacket. "Don't hit your brother Rosie." Hermione called out to her daughter, "now, you got everything?" she asked Rose. She nodded, whilst being pulled into a hug by Ron. "You okay?" he asked his daughter. Rosie smiled unconvincingly. "Worried?" "Maybe," she said, "Dad, what happens if I'm a…Hufflepuff or something?" Ron smiled, "Listen, I want you to be a Gryffindor, but you don't have to be. You can go wherever you please Rosie. Even Mars." She grinned at her father. "Now go give your mother a hug."

The hugs and kisses were soon over, and the children were hanging out of the windows of the train for last goodbyes. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned to Harry. "Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed as the train began to move.

Hermione and Ron watched their child go, a mixture of feelings bubbling up inside. It had been nineteen years since they'd kissed on the Hogwarts battlefield, and he wouldn't have changed a thing.

**Last chapter guys! *****sob* wow, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited, and if you haven't… do it now! Please? :) (review being the key word here, *wink* *nudge***

**You can go anywhere you please, even Mars :) **


End file.
